He Remains
by Ball o' 9
Summary: It wasn't the best place in the world, but that didn't matter they were happy. They were best friends, and they would stick by each other's sides to the very end. The problem was that it wasn't any fun, there wasn't enough smiling. Then one day one of them learned to smile, he would smile for years to come. The real question is, what can we use?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_Rinse and repeat. Rinse and Repeat._

_Time to play, play the game again._

_The night game, the night trap._

_We play with the little man in the box._

_In the end, he'll be locked away._

_Just. Like. Us._

_"Freddy." The animatronic turned around in surprise to see a red fox animatronic with a hook replacing his right hand._

_Staring at him for a moment, he responded in a deadpan tone. "Yes Foxy, what do you want?" The brown bear uninterested in whatever the foxy had to say._

_"Do ye' mind matey, I be tryin' to sleep." Foxy seemed irritable, despite being an expressionless animatronic he seemed to radiate emotion for some strange reason._

The bear disturbingly smiled, and tipped his hat while looking towards the security office. "Tonight's a special night you know why Foxy boy?" Freddy said in a sing-songy voice.

Foxy wasn't amused to say the least, he glared at him with a snarl. "As much as would love to join ye' in yer "game", I ain't feelin' it tonight."

"There's always time for murder, Foxy boy." He was excited and counting down the minutes to 12:00 AM.

He may have been a murderous animatronic, but even he knew there was a certain limit. "I'm appalled laddie, we kill the security guards for vengeance, this ain't a game."

Freddy laughed at Foxy. "Don't be a party pooper Foxy, after all you wouldn't want to end up like _Mangle_ would you?" Adding extra emphasis to her name.

"What am I going to do, cause the bite of 95'?" Glaring at the bear, he snarled. "Besides, the lassie was already messed up in the head anyways, all those missing parts couldn't have done her well."

"Don't get sentimental on me now Foxy." The fox titled his head in confusion at Freddy's mocking.

"Uh…what does that word mean again?"

Freddy stared at him with a surprised look. "You really don't know what the word means, what are you five…" He paused, the eyes of the two animatronics widening. "Foxy…don't take that the wrong way I…"

"Drop it." Foxy's pirate accent suddenly disappearing, he looked at his friend with an almost sad expression. "Don't remind me Freddy, just drop it."

"Alright." The bear rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Well I need to go, gotta get ready for the big night."

Foxy sighed. "Ready for Freddy?"

Freddy laughed. "You bet."

Foxy watched him lumber back to the stage before he finally wandered back to his cove, planning on staying there for the rest of the night.

* * *

The clock inched ever closer to 12:00 AM, but there was still no sign of the security guard. Foxy peaked out of his cove to look around. "Where is that land lubber at, it's 5 minutes from 12:00 AM he should be here by now."

Then the click of door, Foxy's ear perked up as he heard rushed footsteps. Moving back into Pirate's Cove to avoid being seen, Foxy stared at the guard in between the curtains. The guard appeared to be a man in his mid 20's, just like most of the guards that worked at this restaurant.

Unlike most of the guards something was different about this one, it wasn't that he had an aura of confidence like Mike Schmidt. No instead the guard was holding something close to his chest, Foxy didn't have a clue what is was. His best guess was that it was a flashlight.

"Huh, the first guard in a while that actually is smart." He whispered, surprised that a night guard actually brought something that could help him through the night. "The last time a guard brought something helpful, was when Mike brought in those…mechanical tools." If there was one thing Foxy hated about Mike above all else, was that Mike was a skilled technician. "Why the hell did he work here if he was so good at mechanics?"

Looking down towards the security room didn't increase his interest in being active tonight. Even if it was going to be harder on the others, he just wasn't feeling it for some reason. "I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe I'm sick." Foxy then had a brilliant realization. "Yeah that makes sense I mean, I am talking to myself…and answering myself, so I'm probably just sick!" Foxy laid back against the walls of Pirate Cove, content with his theory.

The clock finally struck 12:00 AM, from down the hall he could hear the usual beep of the phone and heard the exact same message that he's heard since 1990. After about half an hour later the message finally ended and everything was silent. That was until the sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the pizzeria.

"About time the laddie finally decided move." Looking out of Pirate's Cove he saw another one of his friends Bonnie, he was usually the first one to head towards the security office. As Bonnie passed by Pirate's Cove he gave Foxy a small wave, and Foxy returned a wave.

A few minutes later he heard the slam of a door, he assumed the purple rabbit failed his first attempt. Around the same time the Chica had decided to step of stage and go on her route. Unfortunately he route was on the other side of the building, away from Foxy.

Once again another door slam was heard, this cycle repeated for a good hour or two. Everything was going normal, but something hit Foxy that ran a chill up his metallic spine. Why hadn't the security guard used his flashlight at all tonight? He was just using the door lights, he was getting a bad feeling about the security guard.

Looking outside of the curtain he saw Bonnie enter the guard's room, and heard him scream at the guard. Foxy jumped out of Pirate's Cove and ran down the hall as fast as he could. When he arrived at the door he saw Bonnie and Chica towards the front of the room staring at the guard. He was point the flashlight at the two animatronics, but on closer inspection Foxy found out it wasn't a flashlight.

It was a gun.

* * *

Author's Note:

After brushing off all the dust from this account I finally decided to write another story, this time trying my hand with a much more manageable story. It'll be shorter than what I planned for the other story I never finished (which I probably won't finish) to be, in both chapters and words.

Also yeah a FNaF fanfic.

Oh boy…


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Foxy tensed up, he stared at the small black weapon in the guard's hand. It was pointed right at his two friends, who looked just as terrified as he did. 'What do I do, if I try to attack the guard I'll get shot.' No matter what he thought of there was always a consequence to it, there was no right answer.

The Guard had noticed Foxy the moment he stepped into the room, despite having the weapon the Guard looked just as terrified. Foxy looked over towards his friends who had noticed him. "Don't attack him, just back up slowly." He whispered, his two friends seemed convinced, and proceeded to move out of the room.

The Guard seemed to calm down as the animatronics began to leave the room, Foxy was the first to leave the office. He ran back into the dining area to find Freddy, quickly stepping around the tables he leaped up on stage. "Laddie you need to hurry the guard has a gun and…" As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room they began to grow it surprise, Freddy wasn't on stage.

"Freddy never leaves stage on the first night, what is goin' on."

Just then a gunshot rang throughout the pizzeria, Foxy stood completely still as his jaw dropped in shock. He slowly got off stage, moving towards the east hallway. "Freddy…Bonnie…Chica, are ye alright?" His voice slow and tense.

"Foxy?" His ears perked up as he saw Chica outside of the security office shaking. "Freddy came and then Bonnie…" Chica muttered.

'What the bloody hell happened?' Foxy stepped into the office and found a blood soaked Freddy staring at something on the ground. "Freddy, what's wrong what are you looking at…?" He stepped around the bear and saw the mangled corpse of the Security Guard on the ground, but that's not what Foxy was focused on.

On the ground next to Freddy was Bonnie, who was motionless and limp. "Freddy did Bonnie…did Bonnie get shot?" The bear had made no response only staring at the unmoving figure of his friend. Foxy bent down and turned Bonnie over, right in the middle of his chest was hole that was leaking oil.

"I…I…went to attack the security guard and…I didn't know…I didn't know he had a gun." The fox turned his attention to other animatronic, glaring at him. "Then…Bonnie came in and…pushed me…I got mad and killed the guard…but Bonnie pushed me out of the way and…"

"You got him killed." Freddy stared at Foxy with a panicked expression.

"No! I didn't mean it, it just happened Foxy." He pleaded. "Please understand I didn't want ANY of this to happen."

Outside of the room Chica overheard the entire conversation, then it hit her like a train wreck. "Bonnie is dead?" The animatronics looked over at her, she had tears running down her face.

"I'm sure the mechanics will come and fix him up tomorrow!" Freddy quickly threw on a fake smile and tried to sound cheerful. "So you don't have to worry Chica he'll be fine."

"This is all your fault." Foxy muttered.

The bear turned around to look at him. "What did you say?"

"This is your fault! It's always your damn fault!" Foxy accusingly yelled at Freddy. "When we got thrown away to be used as spare parts it was your fault! When those kids died it was your fault! When that puppet cursed us it was your fault!" He rammed Freddy against the wall. "Now Bonnie is dead, and it's all your _fucking _fault." Foxy raised his fist, as Freddy looked away in fear.

Before he could hit Freddy he felt someone grab his hand. "Foxy please stop, he didn't mean for this to happen." He looked behind to him to see Chica holding on to his hand.

'What am I doing trying to hurt my best friend, even if he is an idiot?' Foxy let go of Freddy and looked at him apologetically. "Freddy…I'm sorry I accused you, it's just…"

"No there's no need to apologize, I did end up getting Bonnie hurt in the end." Freddy stared at the corpse of the Guard. "Hey at least we managed to kill the security guard, right?" The two animatronics looked at him with deadpan expressions. "Too soon?"

"A bit." Foxy sighed. "C'mon lets stuff this bastard into a suit and clean up this mess."

"I'll take care of Bonnie, you guys take care of everything else." Chica said while picking up the lifeless Bonnie.

"You sure you don't need help?" said Freddy.

"I'm strong enough to carry you Fatbear, so I'll be fine with carrying Bonnie backstage." Foxy walked up to Chica and wiped the tears off her face. "Thanks, and don't worry about me I'm sure Freddy's right about the mechanics." Chica said while walking down the west hall.

"You sure they're going fix up the lad, I've been out of service for years." Said Foxy unconvinced. They hadn't repaired him due to the fact they ran out of money to fix him up. Even though people constantly blamed it on the Bite of 87'.

"Trust me Foxy, they need Bonnie to help keep this place open. The band is one of the few things that make people come back, without the full band I don't know what would happen." Freddy attempted to convince Foxy.

"Well thanks Fazbear, you sure make me sound important." Foxy crossed his arms pounting.

Freddy smiled and slapped him on the back. "You're a part of the family too Foxy, even if you aren't on stage with us." He put his arm around Foxy. "Everything will be alright, they'll start to repair Bonnie in the morning and maybe they'll fix you up soon." Freddy walked out of the office and opened up the supply closet door. "Now come on and help me out here we're gonna need to clean up that office soon."

Foxy looked at the clock at noticed it was already 3:00 AM. "Jeez this has been one hell of a night." Foxy grabbed the body joined Freddy in the supply closet.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well then, it's only chapter 2 and thing are already heating up. Yes in this FNaF universe guns exist, I'm surprised I haven't seen more stories where the animatronics are put in danger.

Anyways I'd appreciate any opinions on this chapter, mostly because I feel like some moments came out a "little" rushed. (It shouldn't be a surprise which ones came out rushed.)

*Sigh* I also need to get better at writing author's notes.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

It had taken him hours to clean up the mess Freddy made, by the time they finished cleaning off their suits it was already at 5:45 AM. Foxy climbed back into Pirate's Cove and shut the curtains, still trying to process exactly what happened last night.

For the first time in a while he actually wanted time to move faster. It was nerve wracking, knowing that your friend is practically dead and that you can't do anything about it. 'For once I actually wish Mike was here so he could fix Bonnie'

Finally a calm chime began to echo throughout the restaurant, 6:00 AM had finally arrived.

* * *

It didn't take long for an old beat up red truck to pull into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A man in a black vest stepped out of the vehicle and slowly walked towards the entrance. Upon opening the doors the man made sure the animatronics were in there proper positions.

"Well everything seems to be in order." The man said in a deep voice. "Let's see if they got another security guard….killed?" Looking back towards the stage he noticed the strange absence of the guitarist Bonnie the Bunny. "The hell, where did he go?" Opening up the backstage door he noticed Bonnie was lying down on the table.

He moved up to the animatronic and noticed the gaping hole in his chest. "Jesus Christ, how did this happen?" Walking towards some loose boards on the walls he removed them to pull out a spare Freddy suit. The thing smelled like hell, but he had grown used to doing this. Removing head revealed a mutilated corpse of a security guard, as well as a gun.

"That son of a bitch shot one of the animatronics…great and I can't sue him or else this place would be shut down in a heartbeat." Shoving the suit back into the wall and putting the boards back in place, he moved back towards Bonnie. "So much for fixing Foxy back up, I don't know if I have the money to fix you up."

* * *

Freddy stared at the closed backstage door, judging by the noises he heard in there he imagined Mr. Fazbear found out what happened to Bonnie. The door opened and he saw Mr. Fazbear heading towards his office. Not too long after he heard his voice through the office walls, silently moving off stage he tried to listen in on the conversation.

"…look I know it's sudden Jerry but you need to help me out here." He didn't exactly sound happy. "Yes I know that we don't have a whole lot of money to spend but Bonnie is…" Freddy tensed up at the lack of sound coming from his room, what did this Jerry guy say? "Jesus, I thought we had more spending room than that, and you know I'm not going to use _that _old thing."

Once again the room went silent, Freddy assumed that Mr. Fazbear finished talking a went to head back on stage. That was until he heard what he said next. "You're right Jerry I guess there isn't anything we can do, we'll just have to make do without Bonnie." Freddy instantly froze, his mind racing in fear. They weren't going to repair Bonnie, he was going stay deactivated for god knows how long.

"Alright I'll see you too, take care." Freddy hurried back to the stage, just as he got into place the door opened and Mr. Fazbear exited the room. The man looked at the animatronics with a sad expression. "Don't worry you guys, you'll still be able to perform and who knows maybe the mechanics might be able fix your buddy up." Freddy didn't believe one word he said, he was convinced Bonnie was going to stay out of order.

"It might take a month or two but will have him up and running…so just act like normal because the place is going to open in a few minutes." Freddy still couldn't believe it, they were going to open up even though Bonnie is out of order.

'Oh god what's going to happen when the others find out, they'll kill me for this.' All he could do now was prepare for today's performances, even if one of the family was missing from the stage.

* * *

The day had gone without too many problems, quite a few kids did ask what happened to Bonnie. Freddy had simply responded that he was taking a break and would be back soon. Despite his answer that children still seemed skeptical, and they weren't the only ones. Throughout the entire day when no one was looking at them he could feel Chica's eyes burning into the back off his head.

As the day came to a close, Freddy tried his best to keep from breaking down. He almost gave a sigh of relief the moment the person stepped out of the pizzeria. Almost being the key word here because the moment the building was empty Chica immediately began to question Freddy. "Alright I want to know right now what did Mr. Fazbear say about Bonnie, well come on Freddy I'm not waiting all day!"

Freddy choked on his words, there was no easy way to say what he had to say. "Well…he is going to get Bonnie repaired." Chica's face lit up, he almost wanted to stop there, but he had to tell her the truth. "However, they don't exactly have a whole lot of money right now so…"

"So what Freddy, are they going to repair him or not?" Chica questioned.

Freddy finally decided to drop the bomb. "No…probably not for months, they don't have the money to help him right now." In an instant Chica went from the happiest she's been in years to more depressed than ever, looking pained and distant.

"Well what did I say Chica, I told you not to get yer' hopes up." Foxy stepped out of Pirate's Cove, staring at a guilty Freddy and a distraught Chica. "C'mon I know what'll get ye' inna good mood, come with me to the kitchen." She simply nodded and followed him, leaving Freddy all by himself to think about what he had done.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah I know not too much happened in this chapter, but I feel like after the last chapter (you know where Bonnie got _shot_) I think they deserve a little break before things escalate again. Yes things are going to escalate again, you didn't think Bonnie getting shot would be it? Don't get me wrong it's not going to be one long story with ups and downs. That doesn't mean that nothing else is going to happen.

Until next time? (Still need to figure out how to end author's notes.)


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Freddy could hardly sleep last night, the guilt was tearing him apart. Of course it just had to be a Wednesday night, none of the animatronics liked Wednesday nights. It's the one and only night in the week that Freddy's brother is active.

_Despite not being actually brothers, the two were just as close as real ones. Freddy used to look up to Goldie and would hang around him every waking minute. Even when he told Freddy to go play with the others the young bear still wanted to be around him. Then one day Freddy's brother seemed sad for some reason._

"_Goldie what's wrong?" Freddy asked innocently._

_Anyone could've noticed the look of pain on his face when he tried to explain. "Freddy…you see, something really bad happened and now we have go away for a while."_

_Freddy was confused. "What do you mean, go away?"_

"_I mean we won't be able to play for a long time, they're going to shut us down for a while." Goldie solemnly explained._

_Freddy was appalled at the thought of the owners wanting turn them off. "Goldie! That's not fair, what did we do!"_

_Goldie turned away from his brother. "You wouldn't understand Freddy, I just can't tell you what happened."_

_Before Freddy could respond he felt a wave of fatigue roll over him. "Goldie…what's going on..?" That was all he could say before he powered down, Goldie never had the chance to tell him about the child who was murdered outside of the pizzeria. To this day he still doesn't know about it, there was one thing he knew, Goldie had changed._

_Ever since they moved to the new restaurant to be used as parts Goldie had seemed cold and spiteful. While the others didn't like the new animatronics, no one hated them as much as Goldie did. He would always talk about getting rid of them and taking back their position in pizzeria. As time went on Freddy grew more and more distant from his brother._

_The worst had yet to come, that fateful day in the year 1987._

_The day seemed like any other day, the Toys were performing for a birthday party. The others were sitting in the back room, waiting for night to come so they could move around like they used to. Freddy hadn't seen Goldie all day, despite the fact that they weren't supposed to move around during the day. Freddy ended up getting bored and decided to watch the birthday party from inside of the parts and service room._

_One of the kids, he assumed was the birthday boy, was acting bratty. Freddy didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, until he looked up. On the ceiling was Mangle, looking down at the party and the kid. "What the hell is she doing up there, they're going to freak out when they see her."_

_He was right they did freak out, but for the wrong reason. Barely a few seconds after Freddy noticed her she came down from the ceiling and bit the child. Freddy was horrified at what the mangled up fox had done. He later found out that she was glitching, but the mechanics ignored her since they thought she couldn't move in her current state._

_The bite of 87' may have horrified him, but that wasn't the only thing that happened that day. While the staff was trying to control the situation, Freddy knew he had to find Goldie. He wandered around the restaurant looking for him, eventually he found his brother walking with five kids to the back room. Staying out of sight he followed his brother only to find that he had locked the door._

_He looked through a gap in the door and he saw his brother pull out a knife, Goldie laughed and stabbed one of the kids. He wanted to bash the door down and save them, but he just sat there frozen in shock. Freddy watched as his brother murdered all five of the children, he couldn't take it anymore so ran. By the time he made it back to the parts and service room he was in hysterics._

_Bonnie was doing his best to calm him down, as the other two sat there in surprise. Then Freddy revealed what happened, the others couldn't believe what they had heard. Foxy was especially skeptical, but when Goldie came back later that night covered in blood they believed Freddy._

"_Freddy…please this isn't what it looks like." Goldie pleaded with the other animatronics._

"_Get away from me you monster." Freddy was disgusted._

"_I didn't do that, you wouldn't understand!" Goldie was on the verge of tears._

"_No I do understand, you're a murderer those children are dead because of you!" Freddy screamed in his brother's face._

"_No…it wasn't me…it wasn't me…it wasn't me…" Goldie sat in the corner rocking back and forth repeating the same thing over and over again while crying. The others turned their backs to him, they wouldn't never speak to him ever again. Goldie sat there for hours crying and saying it wasn't him, but suddenly he stopped crying. He sat there for a few minutes staring at the wall until he smiled, he even laughed. "They're right…I killed them…I murdered them." He almost sounded proud of himself._

_Goldie looked back at his sleeping brother, smiling. "I did it…"_

"_It's me."_

Freddy shivered at the thought of his brother's actions, on the bright side since there was no security guard it was doubtful that he would be active tonight. Then Chica and Foxy walked out of the kitchen and gave Freddy a confused look.

"Are you okay Freddy, you've been standing there for hours." Chica looked concerned. "Is there something wrong, do you think we hate you now?"

Freddy sighed. "No…I was just thinking of something."

"You've been thinking of something for over three hours, it's almost daytime!" Foxy scolded Freddy while finished off a piece of pizza.

"Well was the pizza any good?" Freddy shrugged.

"Nice way to change the subject." Foxy rolled his eyes.

Before Freddy could respond there was a noise backstage. "Is there supposed to be someone back there you guys?" The two stared at him and shook their heads. They got nervous and opened up the backstage door, when they went inside their eyes widened in shock.

"Hey you guys did something happen, you're staring at me like you saw a ghost." Bonnie was sitting up on the table, completely repaired.

* * *

Author's Note:

…Oh hi Bonnie.

This is a weird chapter, the majority of it is backstory (and yes Golden Freddy is going to be important in this story), but the big _surprise _of this chapter happens in the small minority of that isn't backstory. I'm also a bit iffy about how the chapter ended.

I was actually planning on uploading this yesterday, but it should be obvious why I didn't.

Also thank you **HazaChillzOut** and **Foxysgrave** for the reviews, glad you're interested.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Freddy couldn't stop staring at the animatronic on the table. He was amazed that Bonnie was alright, but he wondered how his friend was fixed. Still that didn't stop him from being overjoyed and he immediately hugged Bonnie. "I'm so glad you're alright, I thought they would never fix you."

Just as everything seemed like it was back to normal, the three animatronics heard something that took them all by surprise. "Of course I'm alright, all the mechanics had to do was fix a few faulty wires."

Freddy backed away from him in surprise and stared at the bunny with a confused expression. "Bonnie I think you had more than just a few faulty wires."

Foxy crossed his arms and examined Bonnie. "Are you sure you're alright Bonnie, I mean you do know what happened right?"

Bonnie tilted his head in confusion. "Huh what do you mean? All remember is that we were going after the night guard and then I broke down or something."

Before the other males could say anything Chica stepped in. "Yeah that's what happened, we got worried because we thought something might have been seriously wrong."

Bonnie's expression then lit up and he walked over to hug them. "Aw that's sweet of you guys, thanks for being worried about me."

Freddy decided to play along and not make this more awkward than it already was. "Yeah…we were just checking up on you to make sure you were comfortable, and then we saw you were fixed."

Bonnie released the three from his hug and cheerfully skipped over to the door. "Well I guess I'm going to get ready for today, I'll be sure to thank the mechanics for working overtime to fix me."

As soon as he stepped out of the room Foxy grabbed the bear and the chicken and dragged them to the back of the room. "What were ye' thinkin' not tellin' the poor lad the truth?"

"I know it's wrong Foxy, but if he doesn't remember that it happened then why remind him?" Chica seemed convinced that it was the right thing to do, but Freddy felt guiltier now than ever.

"I don't know Chica I feel terrible for lying to him after I caused this mess." The guilt was killing him now, he was tempted to walk out of the room and tell Bonnie the truth.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Chica standing next to him. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll remember after a little while, give him some time and then apologize." Freddy smiled, he knew Chica was right but it still felt wrong regardless.

Despite Chica's reasoning Foxy was still suspicious of Bonnie's lost memory. "Why would the lad not remember that he got attack by the security guard?"

That was something neither of the animatronics had an answer for. "It doesn't matter, what does matter is that Bonnie is alright." Chica smiled as the two men agreed with her. "Alright then let's get back into position, I'm sure Mr. Fazbear will be surprised.

* * *

"Yeah I still can't believe it myself, in one night he goes from being broken to fixed and functional." Mr. Fazbear was shocked and joyful when he came to work and saw Bonnie on stage. "I don't even know who fixed him, but hell I'm grateful for it."

He stared though a pane of glass on his door to see the animatronics preforming on stage. "Don't get me wrong Jerry I still want to fix up Foxy, but I'm just happy that Bonnie is operational again."

While Mr. Fazbear was smiling something his friend said on the phone caused his expression to sour. "Now who in their right mind would try buy those glitchy-ass things, they nearly put me out of business and nearly got you and Oliver killed."

He began to sweat and started running his hands through his hair. "Oh yeah…Oliver is alright he got a job as a clerk at store, yeah he stopped working here a while ago." Mr. Fazbear looked around the room nervously. "Yeah I'll have to go now Jerry, kind of got a restaurant to run." The two said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone.

"Jesus…I'm hope Jerry never meets up with that little shit _Schmidt_, that's the last thing I need."

* * *

As the day dragged on Foxy tried to stay awake and watch his friends preform, but he eventually gave up and decided to rest up for tonight. The fox felt something tap him on the nose and opened his eyes to see Freddy standing over him. "About time you decided to wake up, I was planning on just leaving you here for the rest of the night."

A sly grin grew across the fox's face. "Like ye' were any better, I saw ye' nodding off while you were preforming fer the laddies n' lassies."

Freddy began to blush and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess the past couple nights have been taking a lot out of me." Foxy stretched and jumped out of his Cove, nearly smacking Freddy in the face in the process. "Hey watch it!" He laughed at the bear's scolding. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Ye' bet Fazzy, I got to have one day where I get on yer' nerves." Freddy groaned and rolled his eyes as Foxy walked away, but then to Freddy's surprise he turned around. "I meant to ask you this, do you know where Bonnie is at I need to talk to him."

"Yeah he's backstage, please tell me it's nothing about him getting shot." Foxy shook his head. "Well then alright go ahead." Freddy waved back at him, then turned to head down the hall to the bathrooms.

Foxy walked over to the backstage and knocked on the door, for a moment he heard a small amount of movement inside the room. "It's okay, you can come in." He heard Bonnie say from inside.

Opening the door he saw Bonnie just…standing there in the middle of the room doing nothing. "Bonnie laddie are you okay, why don't you come outside with the others?"

"Yeah I'll come out, right now." Bonnie slowly walked toward the door, carefully moving around Foxy.

"So what were you doing in there lad?" Bonnie paused, but he didn't look the fox in the eye, in fact he didn't look at him at all.

"I wasn't doing anything." Bonnie walked away from him, heading to the kitchen to join Chica.

Foxy stared at him the whole time with a look of doubt on his face. "That sure didn't sound like nothing."

* * *

Author's Note:

Your target does not remember their role. They must be an Amnesiac!

Yeah Mr. Fazbear is back, while he's going to be "important" he's not going to appear as often as the animatronics. If you don't know who Jerry is, don't worry you'll find out later (same with Oliver).

Yeah he's alive **SquirrelandNight123**, I couldn't bring myself to kill off one of my favorite animatronics, there's also a "plot" reason he's alive.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

As the week went on, Foxy noticed Bonnie acting stranger and stranger with each passing day. Bonnie was almost glued to the backstage and wouldn't leave unless someone told him to. Well that's what Foxy thought until Saturday when he and the others left Bonnie in the backstage room and didn't disturb him.

It wasn't until 5:30 AM when they decided to check up on him, and the entire time he never left the room. It seemed like the only reason he left was because the others entered the room. They all knew Bonnie would lurk around backstage on nights they went after the security guard, but beyond that he'd never stay in there for the night.

After tonight it would be Sunday, if something was seriously wrong with Bonnie they had to figure it out soon. The last thing anyone wants right now is a bite of 95'.

The day was almost over now, the last of the cleaning crew was packing up and heading home. Foxy impatiently waited inside of Pirate's Cove, tapping his foot and glaring at the clock in the corner of the room.

Finally the bell rang and the clock turned to 12:00 AM, it was officially Sunday. Stepping out of Pirate's Cove he turned towards the others and saw Bonnie sit down his guitar, the fox smiled. 'I think the lad is finally back to normal, maybe he'll play a song like he used to.' His expression quickly soured when he saw the bunny set the guitar back on stage and got up to head backstage.

He looked over towards Freddy and Chica, and noticed that they were just as disappointed as he was. "So what now you two, we just going to sit here and not question him?" The other two gave each other uneasy looks. "Well we can't just do nothing about this, if you're not doing something I will."

Chica stepped in front of him and stared him down. "Telling Bonnie what happened isn't a good idea, we don't know how he'll respond."

Foxy knew Freddy would agree with Chica, but too his surprise the bear grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside. "I know you think it's a bad idea, but the longer we wait the more messed up Bonnie will get." Freddy let go of Chica and sat down at one of the tables. "You two go talk to him, tell him what happened then I'll apologize."

Foxy didn't need to look twice to notice how guilty Freddy looked, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the bear. "It's about time you decide to agree with me, c'mon Chica we need to help Papa Fazbear." He spied Freddy rolling his eyes, and mentally gave himself a high five.

The two walked over to the backstage door and Foxy paused to listen inside. Chica went to knock on the door, but before her hand made contact it was knocked out of the way by Foxy. "Be quiet and listen." He said in a low voice.

The two put their heads up to the door and heard Bonnie…talking to someone? He slowly reached for the door knob and carefully twisted it. Slowly opening the door the two crept inside of the room, they saw Bonnie in the back of the room. He was sitting on the floor and talking to something.

Foxy motioned for Chica to stay put and he moved towards Bonnie while listening to him. "…are you serious…that's hilarious, you're such a jokester!" The animatronic laughed, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Then he did what? I can't believe it that's crazy, you always tell the best stories new friend."

Foxy looked over Bonnie's shoulder, on the ground in front of him was one of the spare Freddy heads. Suddenly Bonnie stopped laughing and looked down at his "new friend". "What do you mean there is someone in the room with me new friend?" Foxy's eyes widened as he slowly moved backwards and looked at Chica, who was just as surprised as he was.

The bunny turned around to see a terrified Foxy and Chica, his eyes widened as he hid the Freddy head behind his back. He set the head back on a shelf and tried to run out of the room, Foxy grabbed him in time and tried to hold him back. "Jeez Bonnie what is your problem, we're only trying to find out if yer' okay."

Foxy tried to hold on the best he could, but Bonnie eventually broke free and ran out of the room. Foxy ended up getting knocked back and slammed into Chica. "Okay what just happened there?" She said while moving the fox off of her.

Foxy got up and shrugged "How should I know, I didn't think that _this_ is what the lad did every night?" He grabbed Chica's hand and pulled her up. "I knew there was something wrong with him and you didn't believe me."

The two walked back into the dining room and found a very confused Freddy still sitting at one of the tables. "Oh there you two are…so what happened in there to make Bonnie run down the hallway to the supply closet?"

Foxy crossed his arms. "You're not going to believe this, but Bonnie was talking to one of your spare heads like he was actually talking to one of us."

Freddy glared at him. "You're right I don't believe you, that's got to be one of the stupidest things I've heard in a while, right Chica?"

Chica shook her head. "Actually…he's not lying, Bonnie was calling the head his new friend."

The bear's eyes widened. "You're serious, why the hell would he be doing that?"

"I think whoever fixed Bonnie didn't fix every problem he had, he could still be bugged in some way." Foxy explained. "It's probably why he can't remember being shot either."

Freddy nodded. "Well then tomorrow all got to try to talk to him into powering off, or else…well I'd hate to say it." Freddy grimaced. "We'd have to shut him off by force."

* * *

Author's Note:

Not the best chapter I've written, I'm not all that happy with it, but it's because I don't have much to work with. I have a lot more ideas for the next couple chapters (this one and the previous chapter probably could have been one chapter).

You know I really don't have anything else to say….so.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

While Freddy was glad that the day was over, he wasn't exactly anticipating that night. Not even the cleaning crew stayed around for long, it's like everyone knew something was going to happen. 'I don't blame them, I've been feeling uneasy all day.' Thought Freddy.

The day wasn't much better, Bonnie was acting strange the entire time. Sometimes he would talk to some kids, and a second later he'd forget they were even there. The same thing happened when he was playing guitar or even talking to the other animatronics. He'd just stop doing what he was doing and just stare of into the distance.

If Freddy had any doubt that something was wrong with Bonnie it was gone by now. Then as if to confirm his suspicions Bonnie jumped off stage, completely ignoring the fact that it was only 11:00 AM.

Chica looked over at him in shock. "Is he crazy!?" She pointed towards the manager's office. "It's too early to be off stage, even Mr. Fazbear is still here."

Freddy glared at the backstage door. "That's it, I'm going in after him." He looked back at Chica. "Give me a minute or two, if I'm not out by then you and Foxy come in."

She gave him a confused look. "Come in and what?"

Freddy sighed. "Come in and help me shut him down, whether he wants to or not."

He got off stage and slowly approached the door, putting his head up to the door, he heard Bonnie quietly talking. Carefully twisting the knob, Freddy opened the door and stepped inside. "Bonnie?"

The bunny's ears perked up, but he surprisingly made no effort to run or hide the Freddy head he was holding. "Oh…hi _Freddy_." Bonnie bitterly muttered.

"Hello Bonnie." Freddy slowly walked closer to him. "I just came to check up on you…wanted to see if you were alright."

"Liar." Bonnie mumbled.

Freddy stopped moving. "What did you say?"

"You came in here to shut me off." Bonnie didn't turn around, he continued to stare at the head in his hands. "My new friend said that."

"What else did your new friend say to you?" Freddy said nervously.

Bonnie began petting the head. "He told me you were going to shut me down and break me again."

Freddy froze, he stared at his friend in shock. "How…how did you find out about that?"

"I told you, my new friend tells me everything." The petting grew slightly rougher. "He's a good friend, he doesn't lie to me and hurt me." He tapped the location on his chest where the hole was. "He even fixed me up and let me use his parts, you would never do that."

Freddy was even more surprised now, not just was Bonnie's friend real, he was the one who repaired Bonnie. "Bonnie…I'm glad your new friend is so kind, and I'm sorry that I lied to you, we all are." Freddy stared at his spare head. "That doesn't change the main problem though."

"What problem is that…_friend_?" He asked Freddy.

Freddy crossed his arms. "I don't think your new friend completely fixed you, that or he did a poor job."

Bonnie stopped petting. "I'm perfectly fine, he did a great job fixing me."

"No he did not!" He yelled at Bonnie. "Look at how strange you're acting, and it's getting worse!"

Bonnie squeezed the Freddy head. "I'm perfectly fine, he did a great job fixing me."

"I'm right it is getting worse!" Freddy yelled. "Listen to yourself, what normal _anything _acts this way!"

Bonnie began breathing heavily. "I'm perfectly fine, he did a great job fixing me."

"Quit saying that over and over again, you sound like my brother now!" He scolded Bonnie.

Bonnie clenched his teeth. "I'm perfectly fine, he did a great job fixing me."

"Get up and come with me now!" He yanked Bonnie up. "Put that _stupid _head down while you're at it!"

The head fell from Bonnie's hands and collided with the floor. In an instant a chill ran over the room and Freddy felt uneasy again. "What did you just call my friend?" Bonnie said looking down at the spare head.

"I…I called it stupid." Freddy paused. "…and it's not a real animatronic, so stop playing with it."

Bonnie started breathing heavily again. "He was right…you're not a good friend." Bonnie started twitching. "You…lied to me…made fun of my friend…"

Freddy slowly backed away from Bonnie. "Alright Bonnie…I'll just leave you alone for now…"

Bonnie turned around, twitching and staring at him with a crazed look in his eye. "You're not going anywhere."

Freddy was terrified. "B…Bonnie?"

"_**SCREEEEEEEE!**_" Freddy felt Bonnie's fist collide with his face, he didn't even have time to react to it. Next thing he knew he was on the ground and his head was pounding.

"Bonnie what are you doing!" He felt himself rising, but he wasn't the one doing it. Before he could get his bearings he was slammed into something hard. He could feel a large dent in his chest, and grabbed the table to pick himself up.

Freddy's eyes focused and he saw Bonnie standing in front of him. The bunny grabbed him and forced him on to the table. The back of his head collided with the table and sent him into a daze. "Aww…Freddy you don't look so good, I know how to make you feel better." Bonnie muttered.

Freddy tried to move, but suddenly he felt great pain on one of his legs. He couldn't see what happened, but he knew he couldn't escape now. He didn't even have the energy to yell anymore. He looked over to his side and saw Bonnie pick up the spare Freddy head.

"You know I've always wondered what would happen if you stuffed an exoskeleton into and an exoskeleton." Bonnie smiled deviously. "I guess now we'll find out."

Freddy shut his eyes knowing it was over, but he never felt anything, instead he heard a loud crash. He turned around and saw Foxy grabbing a struggling Bonnie. "Chica don't just stand there, help me shut him off.

Chica quickly looked around the room and saw a metal pipe sitting on the floor. She ran up to the struggling animatronic and hit him over the head with it.

Foxy's eyes widened as Bonnie went limp and stopped struggling. "Shiver me timbers lassie, I told ye to shut him off not knock him out!"

Chica panted. "Why does it matter it got the job done…"

Foxy breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez, that was on hell of a _minute_."

The two turned towards Freddy and gasped. He looked at them in confusion, until he stared down at his legs. Bonnie taken something, he didn't know what, and smashed one of his legs.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Mr. Fazbear slammed the door open and immediately shrieked in surprise. "Uh…what happened…in here?" He sounded terrified, he probably thought the animatronics were going to attack him.

The last thing anyone wanted was for more troubled to be stirred up. Foxy picked up Bonnie and proceed to point at Freddy.

Mr. Fazbear seemed to get the message, and nodded his head disappointingly. "I should've know it was too good to be true." Mr. Fazbear sighed. "Alright I'll turn off Bonnie and sit him in a corner for later, I'll make sure Freddy gets fixed up first."

The others nodded their heads as Mr. Fazbear got to work on shutting Bonnie down. "You sure you'll be okay in here?" Chica whispered.

Freddy simply nodded his head and laid down on the table. The others walked out of the room and closed the door. He stared up at the ceiling in confusion. 'How could Bonnie be glitching this bad, not even Mangle would have done something like this?" After thinking for a few more minutes, he finally decided to go to shut down and go to sleep.

He hoped he would wake up.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well…this has to be the longest chapter I've written yet.

Oh boy everything is falling apart, and _then everybody dies_.

…except not.

Oh uh **SquirrelandNight123**...I guess this chapter is more than enough of a response to your review. Let's just say it doesn't get much better.


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Everything was silent, not a sound to be heard or a problem to be had. It was so peaceful and quiet, it was almost impossible to wake up…

I would have been impossible if someone didn't yell in your ear.

"Holy shit!" Freddy sat up in surprise and stared at the two humans in the room. The one that yelled in his ear was currently panicking. "He's going to kill us!" The brown haired man behind him crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Nah, we're fine." The brown haired man laughed. "You got your facts wrong, they only kill night guards so we're safe."

The balding man brushed himself off and pushed the other man away. "Yeah…whatever, I knew I was safe." He glared at the other man. "I'll get killed if I stay around you though Finch."

"How many times do I have to say it?" He angrily sighed. "My name is Fritz Smith, understand English, it's FRITZ!"

"I speak English good, you don't tell me what to do!" The man scoffed. "I've been here longer than you have." The man smugly smiled.

Fritz flashed a cocky grin. "Yeah…but I was the one that fixed Freddy." Fritz walked out of the room laughing.

The man gritted his teeth and growled. "You little…screw you too." He left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Freddy was confused by the situation but decided to ignore it, instead he tried to piece together what had happened. Getting off of the table, he began to investigate the backstage. It took him a bit, but eventually he hit something with his feet. Looking down at the ground he saw a spare Freddy head.

The events of the night before rushed back into his head and he turned his head towards the corner of the room. Sitting there was a limp Bonnie, he walked up to the bunny and stared at him. Freddy breathed a sigh of relief, there was only a little bit of dust on him.

Even then, it was enough dust for it to have been more than a day. Getting up he walked towards the door, he opened it a crack and peeked through. The building was devoid of any people, but still looked like how it did last time Freddy was awake.

Stepping into the main room, he noticed Chica wasn't on stage and noticed that Foxy wasn't in Pirate's Cove. 'Oh no…did they…did they get scrapped?' Freddy was starting to panic and didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

"Hey there." Freddy turned around in surprise and that Fritz guy standing with a coat in his arms. "If you're looking for your friends they're in the kitchen." He waved to the animatronic and walked out of the building.

He breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the kitchen. He opened the kitchen door and saw Foxy digging through the fridge. "Get your hands out of there and help me finish this thing!" He heard Chica say.

"Alright…jeez, how are ye' sure Freddy's even goin' be awake?" Foxy pulled a slice of pizza out of the fridge and took a bite out of it.

"Well the mechanics said so and…Foxy at least heat that up if you're going to eat it!" Chica scolded.

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you just a bossy _duck_." He grinned.

She clenched her fists and glared at the fox. "Call me a duck again, I dare you…"

Freddy grinned as he watched the two fight like siblings, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Duck."

The two turned around in shock and stared at the bear with their jaws dropped. "Freddy!" The two said in unison as they ran up to hug him.

He smiled and patted their heads. "I'm guessing someone missed me."

Foxy pushed himself off of Freddy and growled. "Humph…Chica missed you, I could care less about you Fatbear." Foxy crossed his arms and turned away from him.

"Oh…I guess I'll just leave then." Freddy feigned sadness and pretended to cry.

Foxy turned around and sighed. "Eh…why the hell not." He jumped into Freddy's arms and knocked the bear over.

Freddy chuckled and pet Foxy on the head. "Nice to see you care about me."

* * *

Fritz was excited to head back to Freddy's for another day, he couldn't wait to get to the chance to see inside another animatronic. He hadn't worked with animatronic AI and mechanics since 1987, when he got fired after one night of working as a security guard. He didn't faze him in the slightest when he got fired, besides he enjoyed being a mechanic a lot more.

On the other hand his co-worker wasn't as interested as he was. Despite working there since 1990, the man hated it there. He would always talk to Fritz about how his father worked on cars or some other junk. Not that he really cared about his complaints anyways, animatronics were more interesting.

Just like the day before, the moment he stepped through the backstage door he heard him complaining. "This damn machine…it's not my fault that psycho guard shot him." He heard him grumble.

"You need some help there _buddy_?" Fritz said with a smile.

"Fuck off Frito, I'm fixing this thing and you ain't touchin' it." The man tighten up a bolt on Bonnie and ended up whacking himself in the face with his wrench. "Son of a bitch!" He held his nose in pain.

"Fritz." He corrected him.

"I don't care!" The bald man yelled.

Fritz laughed at him. "You know what, I'll let you have this one and the moment you get fired I'll take over." His co-worked growled at him as he walked out the door. "Oh and before I leave, make sure you don't mess around with any of the stuff in the back of his neck."

"Don't tell me what to do fruit loop…" He grumbled. He flipped Bonnie over and removed the metal plating on the back of his neck. "It's just a few wires I got this." As he began to mess with the wires he felt his hand brush into something. "The hell was that…probably some loose metal, I won't bother with it." The man leaned down to get a bolt he dropped on the floor and missed something important.

Bonnie opened his eyes.

* * *

Chica sat a large pizza on the table, it had a birthday candle in it. "Tada!"

"This looks fantastic Chica, did you make it yourself?" Freddy stared at it in amazement.

Chica blushed. "I'll admit, Foxy did help quite a bit."

Foxy grabbed one of the pieces of pizza. "You're damn right I did."

"Foxy, Freddy was supposed to take the first slice!" She slapped the fox in the head

Freddy rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, it doesn't really matter to me." He grabbed a piece and took a bite out of it.

"Alright." Chica sighed. "…I'm still mad at Foxy though."

"Whatever ye' say lassie." He said as he inhaled his third piece of pizza.

"Had enough pizza?" Freddy scoffed.

Foxy grabbed another slice "Nope."

Chica glared at him. "You ate half of the pizza…and I'm supposed to be the foodie here." The fox rolled his eyes and put his feet up on the table.

"Foxy you…!" Her scolding was cut short when the backstage door opened and the brown haired man stepped out of the room.

Freddy looked at him in confusion. "Hey that's one of the mechanics that's supposed to be fixing Bonnie."

Chica looked at Freddy. "Yeah his name is Fritz."

The bear nodded. "Yeah I know…but it's strange I could have sworn I heard that name before."

"I know it's crazy, I said the exact same thing!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but why is he leaving already?" He asked

Foxy growled. "Probably trying to get away from that unpleasant mess of a mechanic."

"Oh him…he wasn't very pleasant, the man screamed in my ear when I first woke up." Freddy remembered.

"I should keelhaul that man." Foxy laughed. "Maybe he'll electrocute himself while tryin' to repair the lad." Foxy's laughing was cut off by a shrill scream, the animatronics froze and stared at the fox. "I was joking ye' two, and didn't think he'd actually…"

Freddy got up from the table and he slowly walked towards the door. "Freddy what are you doing?" Chica asked.

He put a finger up to his mouth to tell her to be quiet. When he got to the door he motioned for the other two to follow. He opened the door and saw Bonnie standing over the bald mechanic's corpse. "Bonnie...?"

The bunny turned around covered in blood with a wide smile on his face.

"It's me."

* * *

Author's Note:

…Oh hi Bonnie…and Fritz?

Originally Fritz wasn't even going to be in this story, the second mechanic was just going to be some random joe. Then I felt that Fritz fit into the role well enough so I decided to roll with it.

…on another note.

We're so close to the end of this story I can almost taste it. (No seriously there's like one or two chapters left and then it's a done.) While I like this story, it's a little relieving that it's almost over. Not because I don't like, it's because I like it. I didn't want this to end up like my other story (it was just a long as this one but the plot went **nowhere **in four chapters). I'm just happy this story managed to go somewhere and ended up decent at least.

Well then…bye. (Still doesn't know how to end author's notes.)


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Foxy ripped open the door and saw Freddy staring at the psychotic bunny in shock. Chica stood behind the fox, glaring at Bonnie in disbelief. "Bonnie are you crazy, Mr. Fazbear is going to kill you for this!" Chica scolded her friend.

Bonnie turned to the two animatronics, his smile now visible to them. "Well then…I'll just have to make sure I get to him first." He laughed.

"What's gotten into ye' lad?" Foxy asked.

The bunny shrugged with an amused expression on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm perfectly normal." He picked up the metal pipe Chica used to knock him unconscious. "My friend says I'm better than ever."

Freddy growled. "Your friend is causing all of our problems…you bring him here right now."

Bonnie's ears perked up and his smile became sinister. "That's great, my friend would love to talk to you." He ran at the bear and slammed the pipe into his head. "The problem is…he wants to talk to you alone." He laughed and began slowly walking closer towards the others.

Chica dragged Foxy out of the room as the fox tried to attack the bunny. "Let me go Chica, I'm going to kill that freak!" Foxy yelled.

"No he's our friend, I know we can get through to him!" She pleaded with Foxy.

Bonnie shut the door behind him and stared at his friends. "Why are you guys scared of me…my friend told me Freddy was being bad so I punished him." Bonnie smiled. "That's why we kill security guards."

Foxy snarled. "Freddy is our friend, we've known the lad a hell of a lot longer than that monster ye' know!" He pushed Chica off of him and glared at Bonnie. "I'm goin' to shut ye' down now, if that's okay."

Bonnie's eyes darkened, his smile remaining. "It's about time you decided to play with me."

* * *

Freddy's head was pounding, his vision was so blurry he could barely see anything. He grabbed the table and pulled himself up, his vision slightly clearing. "Foxy…Chica…are you alright?" He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his vision, when he opened his eyes he saw no one else in the room. "I guess they're outside…with Bonnie." He rushed towards the door and frantically tried to open it, but the door was locked.

"You sound stressed, why don't you relax like your friend Bonnie?" Freddy froze. "You should follow the advice his friend gave him." Freddy slowly turned around in shock.

"Goldie?" Freddy said in a choked voice.

Goldie smiled. "Lovely evening, isn't it brother?"

* * *

Foxy growled and ran at Bonnie, swiping at him with his claw. "Sit still ye' scallywag!"

Bonnie swung at the fox and the pipe collided with his jaw, snapping his jaw up. "I guess you could say I shut you up!" Bonnie said laughing.

Foxy rubbed his jaw and glared at the animatronic. "Look behind ye'…" Bonnie tilted his head in confusion and turned around, the fox ran up to him and punched him. Bonnie slammed into the ground and the pipe flew out of his hands. The bunny tried to get up, but Foxy grabbed him and tried to restrain him. "Chica hurry up and grab that pipe!" He shouted.

"Behind you!" Bonnie yelled as he threw his weight backwards, causing Foxy's head to collide with the stage. The fox desperately swiped at him with his hook and tore through Bonnie's chest. He grabbed Foxy in rage and tore his left arm off, then lifted the fox up and threw him at one of the tables.

Foxy tried his hardest to stay conscious, but it didn't matter because he couldn't move. He felt the bunny grab him and lift him up onto the table. "Get…off of…me ye'…" He felt his jaw get forced closed and saw Bonnie smiling.

"That's a no-no Foxy, we can't have you screaming now can we?" Bonnie's smile grew twisted. "Now where do I start…I don't think you need your jaw do you?"

"Get off of him!" The two heard Chica shout as she grabbed Bonnie by the ears and pulled him off of Foxy. The two struggled until she ended up yanking out one of Bonnie's ears, she ran to the fox as fast as she could.

Bonnie felt his ear in shock and noticed that half of it was missing. He grabbed the metal pipe he dropped and ran at Chica. He grabbed her before she could reach Foxy and threw her to the ground. "I should thank you for giving me a makeover…but I think it would be better if _returned the favor_." He slammed the pipe into the chickens head and proceeded to beat the animatronic with it.

Foxy had enough, he screamed and ran at Bonnie swung his hook at his head. The hook collided with the bunny's mouth and he yanked it as hard as he could, ripping off all of the metal covering his teeth. The fox stepped back in exhaustion and stared at him.

At first there was no response, but then Bonnie began laughing hysterically. He turned around with a permanent smile on his face and stared at Foxy. "Now let's get back to our fun…"

* * *

"Goldie what are you doing?" Freddy said in shock.

"Just having some fun with my new friend." Goldie said with a smile.

"Your new friend…what are you…" He paused, he realized what was going on now. "You did this…you did this to Bonnie, that's why he was talking to a Freddy head!"

The golden bear tipped his hat. "Good job, you figured it all out."

"How could you do this!?" Freddy screamed at his brother.

Goldie looked offended. "In case you don't know…I saved Bonnie's life, and this is how you thank me for it."

"You told him to kill me!" Freddy yelled. "You told him to kill that mechanic too didn't you!?"

"You got the former right, just not the latter." Goldie laughed. "No…Bonnie did that on his own, he's learning very quickly." Just then they heard Foxy scream. "Listen to how well his learning, I imagine one of them is already _out of order_ by now."

Freddy stared at the door in shock and desperately tried to open it. He felt someone grab him by the neck and slowly tear open the metal plating on it.

"Don't worry Freddy, I'm sure you'll wake up again…we all will." Goldie chuckled.

* * *

Foxy fell on the ground, he couldn't move anymore he didn't have the energy to. Bonnie stood over him with a pipe smiling. "Don't be sad Foxy-boy, you'll be with your friends soon enough." Bonnie's ears perked up and he shrugged. "Oh…I guess I won't be able to beat you until cry…" The bunny turned him over and proceeded to rip of a metal cover on the back of his neck. "My friend wants you in perfect condition though…it's a shame really."

"Why…?" Foxy managed to say.

Bonnie smiled. "There's going to be a new star Foxy." The bunny noticed the golden bear standing in front of the backstage door. "Sweet dreams _friend_…"

That was the last thing Foxy heard before everything went black.

* * *

"Answer your damn phone already!" Mr. Fazbear was in a panic, when he got back to the restaurant he found the animatronics shut down all with varying degrees of damage. Even worse was the fact that one of them murder a mechanic, it didn't help his friend wasn't picking up the phone. "Jerry come on and answer your phone!"

Finally a voice was heard on the other end. "Hey."

"Oh thank god Jerry you finally answered." Mr. Fazbear sighed in relief.

"Yeah…I was busy talking to someone." Jerry responded.

"Were you talking to them on the phone or in person?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Both." His friend answered.

"Well that doesn't matter, I need you down here now something terrible happened." Mr. Fazbear said once again panicked.

Jerry sighed. "What happened?"

"The animatronics are damaged and shut down, someone…someone got hurt." He said with great concern.

Jerry bitterly chuckled. "Are you sure they aren't _dead_?"

Mr. Fazbear froze. "Why…would you say something like that?"

"I met with someone, he told me a lot of interesting things." Jerry replied. "Some stuff about Fazbear Entertainment's records and such." He chuckled. "Did you know since 1990 about fifty-seven people have died in your establishment, and guess how many of them were security guards?"

"Who…did you…you meet up with? Mr. Fazbear nervously stuttered.

"His name was Mike Schmidt." Jerry answered. "Funny enough one of those records talked about a man named Oliver Fitzgerald, does that name ring any bells?"

"Jerry please…!" Mr. Fazbear pleaded.

"I remember telling you only my friends call my Jerry." He angrily sighed. "If you actually were one of them, you would tell me that the animatronics were still malfunctioning." He choked. "You would also tell me that they killed my brother."

"Jeremy listen to me…I never wanted this to happen." Mr. Fazbear said. "You got to believe me and then come down here and help me."

"Well I hope it's no too bad down there then." Jeremy laughed.

"Why?" Mr. Fazbear froze, hearing something outside in the parking lot.

"Well you see…the police should be there soon." Jeremy said before hanging up.

* * *

In the end, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was shut down. Its owner Carl Sacchetti, who was better known as Mr. Fazbear, was jailed for murder and tampering with evidence. The rights were passed to its co-owner Jeremy Fitzgerald, who showed no interest in reviving the pizzeria. Twenty years passed since the pizzeria closed and it seemed like it would never come back to life.

Then a remarkable discovery was made.

* * *

Author's Note:

…and then everyone died…wait what, they actually did?

I would say it's over, but then I would be lying to myself. There is still one chapter left, it's going to be a short one though.

**SquirrelandNight123**…_I am still here_.


	10. Epilogue

~Epilogue~

A door creaked open to reveal a dark and dusty room, the room was completely empty aside from a few chairs. Two men entered the room, turning on flashlights and examining the room. "You sure this is the right place?" Said the man with black hair.

His long haired friend turned to him with a grin. "Yeah, they said all of the stuff got dumped here." He pointed towards the backstage. "I'm taking a wild guess and assuming it's back there."

The two walked towards the door and tried twisting the knob a few times. "I'm going to go find a key, be right back." Looking around the room, he found a door with some old, dirty glass on it. The black haired man entered the room and found some old papers sitting on a desk, but no keys. He heard a loud crash and bolted out of the room to see his friend standing smugly in front of an open door.

"You know you could have just kicked the door in." His friend laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, is the stuff in there or not?"

"Yep, everything we could have wanted and more." The long haired man said grinning. Inside the room there were some busted up animatronics as well as a box full of spare parts. "Hey look the gangs all here, there's Freddy, Ducky, and Coyote."

The black haired man sighed. "The duck is Chica the Chicken and the coyote is Foxy the Pirate." His friend rolled his eyes. "Wait…where is Bonnie?"

His friend stared at him in confusion. "Who is that?"

"He's a purple bunny that performed in the band alongside Freddy and Chica, but I don't see him in here." He looked around the room, pointing his flashlight in every dark corner.

"He might be behind the door, let me take a look." His friend grabbed the door and pulled it back, he immediately jumped back in surprise. "The hell is that thing!?" Two stared at torn up and worn out bunny animatronic, but he wasn't purple, instead he was a faded gold color. "Is that thing Bonnie?"

The black haired man nodded his head. "Yeah that looks like him, but I don't remember him looking like that."

"Who cares, he's perfect for our horror attraction!" The long haired man said grinning as he grabbed the animatronic by the legs. "Help me carry this guy outside, we need to grab the rest of the stuff too."

* * *

An hour or two passed and the duo arrived at an empty building. They planned on making a horror attraction, the two thought it was a great idea, but there was one small problem. They didn't have anything to scare customers with and nothing they tried seem to work, that would change soon enough.

They were unloading the animatronics and the parts from their truck when they noticed something interesting. Beside the worn out bunny there was another animatronic, he didn't seem to have an endoskeleton.

It's was a golden bear.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well I said it was going to short didn't I?

Yeah the story is _officially _over now, there isn't anything else I can really write about. Well not right now anyways, a sequel wouldn't be a _bad_ idea. Except for the fact that I can't exactly write a sequel based around a game that hasn't even been released yet.

I honestly don't know what to write in the meantime. I got a couple ideas for some one-shots and a short (short) story. That's about it though, I might get some more ideas after I post this little chapter though.

…

*smiles*

Well…thanks...thank you to everyone that read this little thing I wrote. I was honestly debating whether or not I should write fanfictions ever again. This story is my reason to stay.

So thanks.


End file.
